Omega Assassin and Infiltrator of Chaos
by TheHarbringerofDeath
Summary: Percy is betrayed by camp and Annabeth but what the camp doesn't know is that they have just signed their own death warrants because Percy isn't Percy at all. He is Omega the Assassin and Infiltrator of Chaos as well as his son and now they have lost Chaos's help in the coming war, can they get it back or will they all die because of their foolishness.


**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Just so you know in this story Ares is a nice god and not prideful and arrogant and he is also a very good fighter as well in fact he could defeat all of the god's and goddess's in a one on one or two on two sword fight if he wanted to and Apollo is a prick at the start but gets better later on.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts and Flashbacks: I wonder what's for lunch_

* * *

**Prologue: The Olympians Fate**

Chaos POV

2,000 years before Percy Comes to Camp

The Void – Chaos Throne Room

I was currently sitting in my throne room waiting for Omega, the Primordial of Assassins, Shape Shifting, Freedom, Monsters, War and Weapons to arrive and I know what you are thinking and no he is not my long lost son, he just became too powerful to remain as a normal soldier in my army and I in fact grew to care about him a great deal.

I eventually adopted him as my son and turned him into a Primordial and when my other children heard about this they came to introduce themselves and meet the new family member and he slowly became a loved brother to all of my children with them swearing to always protect him even though he doesn't need it especially considering he is the Primordial of Assassins which makes him the best one in the universe.

He is my deadliest assassin and the best infiltrator of my army, which is called The Chaos Knights, well at least when he accepts the missions that is, because, you see he doesn't particular work for me, as he only accepts mission from me that he believes are for the right cause and if he doesn't believe in them then I have to chose one of his assassins to do it instead.

When I mean his assassins they are a part of my army and are known as the Omega Squad due to the fact that my personal assassin is Omega, and due to him also being the Primordial of Assassins, so the squad that is filled with assassins is named after him like every other squad.

For example Alpha leads Alpha Squad because of his skill with a sword, Beta is in charge of the Beta Squad with them being masters of the Bows and Delta and her squad rule fighting with daggers, just to name a few and the only one that is able to defeat them in battle is my son Omega because of him being the Primordial of Weapons, some of the squads don't fight with weapons though, because a few of them fight using the elements and there are also Squads that deal with the Battle Strategies, with another being in charge of building the Knights armour and weapons **(AN: if you want to know about the rest of the squads please look at the bottom of the story chapter)**.

I then started thinking back to how this mess that I am about to get myself into began.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was watching the universe when I felt a large pull come from the original planet, Earth, but as quickly as it came it was gone and that was what made me know that something was wrong._

_I started to concentrate on Earth to try and locate the source of the power surge that I felt and when I found out whom it was I became greatly concerned for Earth as it was my most powerful daughter, Gaea, the Earth Goddess, but even though I knew how badly she ruled the world when she was in charge, I knew that the Olympians, her grandchildren ruled quite badly as well which is how I came to the decision to involve Omega my favourite child and most powerful son and get his opinion on the matter as I knew that he would always tell the truth, no matter what but when I thought that, I knew that I would have to get him to agree first and that would be the main problem._

_Flashback End_

* * *

And here I am waiting for my best warrior and favourite son to arrive and to also tell him about what I want him to do a couple of thousand years from now and to tell the truth, I was looking forward to the Olympians reactions when I tell them about what is going on and what is about to happen but first is to handle Omega.

Just as I had finished thinking that I heard a knock on the door and then a boy of about 18 years old, at least physically, entered and started to walk across the room in order to find out what his instructions from me were and to also see whether or not it was for a good cause and while he was doing this I took the time to study my deadliest assassin and son.

He was wearing a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, black cargo pants and black combat boots, with chains dangling from the jacket, jeans and boots, along with a necklace in the shape of a dragon, his sacred animal, and a ring which was in the shape of a black helix, the symbol of myself, his hands were also wrapped up in black bandages like what those boxers on earth do when they are training, he had onyx coloured hair and his eyes were rimmed with sea-green which showed that he was a lost son of Poseidon but they also had a pitch black rim after that and a blood red iris and because of the three different colours he had the ability to change to just one of those colours if he wanted to, but what really stood out about him was the 10 ft pitch black wings that were coming out of his back.

I noticed some of the many weapons that he carried on his person and I say some because not even I know where he hides all of his weapons, I mean, he has to have some that only he knows the locations of considering he is not just any assassin but the top assassin which means that he has to keep some of them hidden.

Anyway to continue on with the weapons that I could see, there was a bow on his back that was black with red paint made to look like blood dripping down it and he had a quiver of arrows – which never ran out – strapped to his back as well, I could see his two swords – Chaos and Order – strapped to his belt, next was the six daggers, three strapped to each of his shoulders and three of them poisoned while the others are not as well as the eight throwing stars criss-crossed on his chest and then there was also the two crossbows attached to his thighs, one on each, for easy reach and while I couldn't see them I also knew that he had two hidden vambraces attached to his wrists and with a flick of each wrist he can have weapons ready at a moment's notice and he also had the ability to use the chains that he was wearing as weapons as well, with him being able to choke people to death, fling them so hard at someone that he could snap the person's neck and he could also use them to shield himself from arrows, swords, daggers, darts, throwing stars and even bullets.

I then started thinking about his symbols of power Chaos and Order as well as his sacred animal which was the fabled Black Dragon also known as the Night Fury as he is the only being in the universe to have tamed one so now the whole species only ever listens to him and I decided to make them his sacred animal since they don't even listen to me even though I am the creator of the universe **(AN: Again I do not own anything that belongs to How to Train Your Dragon all the rights belong to their creators not me).**

Each of his weapons would return to him if he lost them even if he didn't need them to considering he could make weapons appear out of thin air seen as he was the Primordial of Weapons and they were all made out of a combination of Stygian Iron, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Mortal Steel and Chaos Silver which, combined, nothing can break through, I then looked up after I had finished studying him knowing that he was waiting for me to start and it was then that I knew there was no turning back now.

I took a deep breath knowing that he would not like what I was going to say but I knew that he at the very least would think about it because he would want to see these people up close and personal due to what the Olympians had done to my warriors and not to him considering his past wasn't as bad as some of the other warrior's that I have in my army.

He is a very loyal person which is why I am worried for what he'll do to the Olympians if he decides to go and they annoy him and knowing them they probably will, but oh well there is nothing I can do now.

I then started to speak to my most loyal fighter and son "Omega I know that you will not like this mission but it must be done by the best in order to make sure I get the most truthful information because I need to know whether or not these people deserve our aid or not because I am currently on the fence with them due to the fact that they have done both good and bad in the world which is why I have called you here"

He looked up at me and spoke for the first time since arriving and said "I am loyal to you Father and I know that even if I feel like killing the people that you want me to watch, if they deserve a chance at getting our help then I will leave them be no matter what I feel on the matter".

I sighed in relief knowing that he spoke the truth, while I also smiled when he called me Father and decided to tell him about what I wanted him to do "Now, before I tell you completely, I am just going to let you know that you do not need to worry about this mission for the moment because if you decide on doing this you don't need to worry about doing it for around another two thousand years so do not stress too much"

Omega just stared at me which was him practically shouting at me to continue, so I did quite quickly, hey, even the creator can get a bit stressed out when the Primordial of Assassins starts staring at him with those eyes of his, I mean they are a tad scary, even too me especially considering he is the only one in the universe that is able to stand against me in battle

"I need you to go to earth to decide whether or not the Olympians deserve our aid in a battle that is to come, well one of the battles that is to come" I finished.

He thought for a minute then looked at me again "What do you mean, one of the battles that is to come, how many battles are they going to face" Omega asked me with curiosity and excitement in his voice.

When I heard the excitement in his voice I just started wondering how he was able to hid this side of his personality from people even though when he entered a battle he gained a great bloodlust due to him being the Primordial of War.

"They will face three different battles, the first will be another Titan War, the second will be against my daughter and your sister Gaea and her other children the giants but the third battle, the one that we need to worry about will be the hardest because it will include all of the people that I just mentioned as well as all of your other siblings, with half of them siding with Gaea and the other half siding with the Olympians and even the titans that remained neutral in the earlier wars will have to chose a side as this is the final war for earth because whoever wins now will keep earth in their clutches for millennia to come.

The thing that I need to decide is whether or not, myself and the army, side with the Olympians or remain neutral in the war because no matter what I will not side with Gaea, so that is where you come in, my best and deadliest infiltrator, I want you to see whether the Olympians deserve my help for the third war by helping them end the first two and see if they throw you away for another hero" I said to him and I could see his brain ticking over for a second wondering whether my plan would work or not.

"But Father how will I know if another hero will come when I need him to" my assassin asked me, with him actually thinking that he should probable do this, at least if his facial expressions are anything to go by.

"Because I will send one of the members from the Beta Squad to, what's the word, ah yes, to become, said hero. He will enter camp after the two wars and he will kill a couple of monsters in front of everyone and pretend that you didn't do anything to help him and left him to defend himself and we will see whether or not the Olympians and their children fall for it and betray you for the infiltrator and if they don't then we help them in the third war but if they do, then they lose our aid in the war. We will not tell them of when the wars will happen, how many of them there will be and they won't even know who you will turn up as so that they won't treat you as royalty and act differently around you. So what do you say?" I asked him knowing what his answer will be even before he said it considering the look that I was getting from him.

"Father you know my answer even before I say it so why ask" Omega replied to me smirking.

"Well, we need to go and tell the Olympians about your upcoming visit, isn't that right my son and also I am glad that you finally stopped calling me Lord Chaos and started calling me Father when we are alone" I said smirking back at him.

"Of course Father but shall we be going" he said to me while making a hooded trench coat appear and pulling the hood over his face, as well as pulling a black scarf up to cover his neck up to the top of his nose and finally change the colour of his eyes to complete red and when he did he looked at me signalling that he was ready to leave and all the while I was just thinking and praying that the Olympians didn't annoy him so much that he made them fade and with that I opened a portal to Olympus and stepped through it with Omega following obediently behind me with his hands on his weapons ready to attack the God's and Goddess's if they threatened me in any way shape or form.

* * *

Omega's POV

Olympian Throne Room

I readied myself with one of my hands, on one of my crossbows and the other holding three of my daggers, ready to throw them at an instance's notice should anyone threaten Lord Chaos, yeah I know he wants me to call him Father but in front of others I call him Lord Chaos and technically we are in front of the Olympians so yeah, anyway I know that the Olympians will most likely try something, believe me, they are just arrogant and prideful enough to do it, well some of them at least.

When the two of us stepped through the portal and finally got a good look at the throne room it was absolute chaos, no pun intended, some of them were standing out of their thrones shouting at each other, like Artemis and Apollo, and Athena and Poseidon, some of them were sleeping, Dionysus, and the rest weren't even paying attention and were doing their own things, Aphrodite was doing her nails, Hermes was looking through his phone and Ares was sharpening his sword but I could see from the look in his eyes that he was disgusted with his family.

The one Goddess that got my attention was an 8 year old that sat tending to the hearth in the middle of the room and when she noticed Lord Chaos and I, she looked as if she was about to tell Zeus that we were here but Chaos put up his hand to let her know that we didn't want him to know just yet and with that we went over and sat down beside her and asked her about how she felt giving up her throne for Dionysus and for about ten minutes we spoke to her but eventually Lord Chaos got annoyed about being ignored by the other Olympians so he stood up ready to let them know just that.

I stood on his right side and close to him in case any of the Olympians reacted violently against him and when we were both ready, we both let the barriers that we had placed on our powers fall down and Lord Chaos spoke in a loud voice, causing all the noise in the throne room to go away in a second.

"Olympians if you do not shut up I will personally take you from your thrones and give them to some more deserving people do you understand?" Chaos said while glaring at all of them before finally resting his eyes on Zeus.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING, ARES SHOW THIS FOOL WHO'S IN CHARGE" Zeus thundered from his throne.

Ares got up from his throne as if he was about to attack us and when I thought that I would have to attack one of the three Olympian God's and Goddess's that I have respect for, he suddenly stopped in front of Lord Chaos and I and kneeled in front of us, surprising not only the other Olympians but myself and Chaos as well and then something even more surprising happened because both Poseidon and Artemis stood up from their thrones and followed Ares example and bowed to us.

Zeus looked furious and said "Poseidon, Ares, Artemis why do you, Olympians, bow to these insects".

When I heard that I got ready to place a dagger between his eyes, but before I could Poseidon stood up and said to his brother calmly "we bow to these insects as you call them brother because the man in the black suit is the creator of the universe, Lord Chaos and we bow to the other because if that mark on his jacket is anything to go by then he is most likely Lord Chaos personal assassin and I know that you have heard of some of the names and titles that he has earned as we have spoke to each other about them. To his enemies he is called The End, The Harbringer of Death, The Untameable and to those that he helps he is called New Beginning, Hope and his most famous and true name Omega and it is even rumoured that he is the Primordial of Assassin's and that he is somehow not held by the rules like Artemis for example".

When Zeus heard who Lord Chaos was he paled significantly, but when he heard about me he shivered slightly as if wondering how I gained some of my names as well as if the rumours about me being the Primordial of Assassins was true and to be perfectly honest I would gladly show him how I gained my names as well as who I truly was if he wanted me to.

Suddenly the rest of the Olympians stood up and bowed to us, _cowards_, I thought, and Chaos frowned at me for thinking that and before he could say anything back to me I thought to him again, _what it's the truth and you know it, besides you know that I only respect Poseidon, Artemis and Ares out of the Olympians and Hestia and Hades who are not Olympians, the others are just wimps and power hungry idiots,_ with a small grimace on my face,_and besides you didn't say that I would have to enjoy this job just be truthful so that's what I'll being doing thank you,_ I thought with a small huff.

Chaos just sighed and signalled for the Olympians to stand up and after they had all taken their seats they started to feel the power radiating from both me and Lord Chaos but it was amplified when my lord started to speak, as it started sending shivers up the spines of the Olympians with the raw power that they heard through his voice.

"Olympians, as you know I am the father of Gaea, who is known as mother earth and who is your grandmother as well as grandfather of your father, Kronos, King of the Titans, and as for why I am here well let's just say that the fore mentioned people are going to rise once more. I can't tell you when it will start because that would be me interfering in the world too much and I can't allow that"

"Then why are you here Lord Chaos" said the dumb wisdom goddess Athena.

"I am here to let you know that even though I am unable to help you directly, I can help you indirectly, but first I must see whether you deserve my aid or not and that is why Omega is here with me because he is not only my deadliest assassin, he is also my best infiltrator but that is not the only thing that makes him different from the other members of my army because he is also my adopted son and the Primordial of Assassins, Shape Shifting, Freedom, Monsters, War and Weapons and because he is the Primordial of Freedom he is able to do anything that he wants and he is also not held back by any of the ancient rules which is why not even I can control him and this also makes him the most powerful of the Primordial's, besides myself of course, which means that he can destroy you all in a second if he wanted to" Chaos said boasting about my skills.

"But why did you bring him here Lord Chaos, why does he matter" Hera asked in an arrogant tone and when she did my fingers started to twitch in annoyance, I mean come on she was just told that I could destroy her easily and she still speaks about me like that.

"He is here, Hera, because he will be the one that infiltrate's your camp, with you not knowing who he is and he will gather information on you and help me make the final decision on whether or not you deserve our help in the war" Chaos said while glaring at all of the Olympians, daring them to oppose him and when they didn't he nodded and looked toward me and I knew that he wanted to listen to what the Olympians were going to say after we left, so while to the God's it may look like we're leaving really we were just turning invisible and disguising our aura's to see what they would say to each other after our supposed, leaving.

"Very well, farewell Olympians hopefully we will meet again and still be on friendly terms" Chaos said while he created what looked like a portal and he walked through it and turned invisible when he did.

I just looked at all of the Olympians, gave them all a slight glare which can be quite scary especially when I have my eyes in red mode, I then turned around and followed Lord Chaos and after I turned invisible I found my Father and together we readied ourselves for what we would hear from the Olympians and of course the first one to speak was the egotistical king.

"They are the rudest people I have ever met but even I know that in the fight against grandmother we will need their aid so all we have to do is be nice to them until then and we can then kick them out of Olympus afterwards" Zeus said

"Brother, are you nuts you don't just kick the creator of the universe and his best and deadliest assassin, who is also the Primordial of Assassins I might add, off of Olympus unless you want to end up as the assassin's next target, I mean there is a reason he is called The End, after all none of his targets have ever escaped him or ever will, it's just foolish to even think about it, let alone try it" Poseidon said with a shocked look on his face staring at his younger brother.

"Father, I agree with Poseidon and you know that if I agree with barnacle beard then it must be serious, we must gain him as an ally, after all, if the Primordial of Assassin's belongs to Chaos then just imagine who else belongs to him as well, he would make the best ally to have in a war" Athena said.

I started steaming when the slut said that I belonged to Chaos, I belong to no one, after all I was named the Untameable for a reason and just as I was about to make her fade for her insolence my father put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head at me signalling that now wasn't the time for it and I knew that he was right so I calmed down and once again payed attention to the meeting.

Slowly all of the Olympians agreed with Poseidon and Athena and when they did Zeus knew that it would be a bad idea so he decided to try and get us as allies the next time we met, _fool,_ I thought and then suddenly they started to talk about me so I started to pay attention to them again.

"How will we know the Primordial of Assassin's when he comes to camp so we can make sure that we treat him better than others, I mean I don't know about all of you but I don't want to get on his bad side" Apollo spoke up to the other Olympians.

"Oh come on, how hard can it be, I mean the guy has 10 ft black wings for crying out loud and how could we possible miss the power signature that he gives off" Dionysus said out loud for the first time and surprising me that he knew what was going on considering he just woke up.

"I suppose, but I can't help but feel that we forgot about something" Athena said to herself.

When she did all I could do was silently laugh to myself all the while thinking, _yeah like forgetting the fact about how Chaos said to you that I am his best infiltrator and how I am also the Primordial of Shape Shifting which means that I can change my looks to whatever I wanted to,_ snickering again and then getting back to the meeting.

"Well if that is all I want everyone to be ready to please Omega when he arrives so that we gain Lord Chaos as an ally, alright" Zeus said and when everyone nodded he dismissed the meeting and shot out of the room in a flash of thunder.

After everyone had left, Chaos and myself revealed ourselves and got ready to leave when I spoke up and asked him something that had been on my mind ever since the mission had been told to me "Lord Chaos may I ask you something" he glared at me for calling him Lord Chaos but nodded for me to continue talking "why do you want to help the Olympians so badly especially after everything that you have seen through the eyes of the people that you saved from this, gods forsaken hell hole" I asked him.

"Yes son, I know how badly the Olympians rule but the Titans and your sister would rule worse, but I can't pick favourites so I have to see whether or not they do any good that you can see but if they do what I think that they'll do then they will lose our aid in the third war to come but I have to make sure" Chaos said to me with a sigh.

I looked at him and smiled and it was then that he knew that I forgave him for what was coming years from now and when I did he opened a portal and we left together, with me not knowing the pain that I would go through when I would come back years from now in my hidden form, to see if the Olympians deserved our aid or not.

* * *

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Here is the list of Squadrons in the Chaos Army and just so you know you will find out who is in charge of the squadrons later on in the story:**

**Alpha: Swords**

**Beta: Bows**

**Gamma: Whips**

**Delta: Daggers**

**Epsilon: Spears**

**Zeta: Warglaives**

**Eta: Chains **

**Theta: Hidden Vambraces**

**Iota: Quarterstaff**

**Kappa: Axe**

**Lambda: Halberd**

**Mu: Flying Claws**

**Nu: Knuckledusters**

**Xi: Scythes**

**Omicron: Guns**

**Pi: Shape Shifting**

**Rho: Metal**

**Sigma: Lightning**

**Tau: Fire**

**Upsilon: Water**

**Phi: Air**

**Chi: Earth**

**Psi: Shadows**

**Foxtrot: Healers (Burning/Light)**

**Tango: Information Gatherers and Infiltrators (****Sansetsukon****)**

**Bravo: Blacksmiths (Hammers)**

**Echo: Battle Strategies (Nunchucks and ****Kusarigama****)**

**Omega: Assassins**

* * *

**Now just so everyone knows I am looking for some OC's to add to my different squads (No Leaders, as I already have them) and I would like you all to give me your own characters and what I would like you to add into the personal file of your characters are:-**

**Full name**

**Physical Age**

**Godly, Titan or Primordial Parent**

**Nickname (optional)**

**Human Parent**

**Background Story**

**Birthday (Try and be specific with the year)**

**APPEARANCE**

**Height**

**Scars, Tattoos and/or Piercings**

**Hair colour**

**Hair style/length**

**Eye colour**

**Casual Wear**

**Formal Wear: **

**SQUADS**

**Which Squad they are in**

**Armour Design (make it as descriptive as possible)**

**Skills **

**What Their Weapon Looks Like **

**A war cry (Please try to make it a good one and also this is for the squad itself so please don't get angry if I choose someone else's)**

**OTHER STUFF**

**Personality**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Fatal Flaw (Optional)**

**Unique fact**

**How they were recruited into the Chaos Knights (make it descriptive as possible)**

**I am also allowing you to have two characters in this story if you want but I will request that if you do that, that you put them into two different squads (put the characters into the reviews).**

* * *

**Please review me and tell me what you think about the story so far as well please.**


End file.
